Dream A Little Dream Of Me
by Fates-Love-Queen
Summary: "Come home," he breathed. "I'll wait for you, my beautiful Rose, as long as it takes," he whispered as he continued to ghost a trail along my cheek. - Rose has only been in Russia a few weeks and Adrian decides to 'pop' in for an unexpected visit. Canon.


**A/N: Hey Lovelies! So, this was originally a Vamp Academy WitFit, but as I wanted to post it at TWCS library, I had it beta'd and fixed up.**

**It also has a banner that i'va added to my banner/avi list on my profile : )**

**I have become completely hooked and in love with the series and have wanted to write a One-Shot based on the books for a while.**

**OK, so for fellow Vampire Academy fans, this O/S takes place in BLOOD PROMISE (the fourth book) in the very beginning. Rose has only been gone a few weeks and Adrian has 'popped in' for a visit. **

**Many thanks, as always, to my amazing beta kyla713, who makes my words look pretty! : )**

**Note: In my head, I see Sophia Bush as the perfect Rose, and Robert Pattinson as the perfect Adrian.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Vampire Academy Series. Richelle Mead**** owns any and all Vampire Academy characters that may appear in this story. **

**All I own is a hot, naughty, green eyed Adrian Ivashkov ; )**

* * *

"Hello there, Little Dhampir."

I opened my eyes and quickly closed them again, as bright light assaulted me.

_Wait, wasn't I just in Russia?_

"What the fuck?" I mumbled to myself, as I rubbed my eyes.

Clearly confused, I opened my eyes once again, now that they were more adjusted and tried to take in my surroundings.

It appeared as though I were in some kind of **Oasis**…

There was red sand as far as the eye could see, but all I could focus on was the sound of the waterfall in front of me.

It wasn't a large watering hole, but the water was as clear as crystal, and I was suddenly aching to go for a swim.

It was so contrasting, being surrounded by desert and yet perfectly shaded by palm trees.

"Ah, much better. I have been without your beautiful eyes for way too long now."

"I've only been gone a few weeks Adrian," I sighed.

_Great, another uninvited visit..._

"And my heart has ached every minute that you have been gone," he said with one hand over his heart and the other on his forehead.

I couldn't help but snort in response; always one for dramatics.

"Oh, come now, Little Dhampir, we both know that deep down you're missing me terribly…"

"Yeah, like a hole in the head."

He smiled as he walked over to me and I couldn't help but take him in.

As much as I hated to admit it, Adrian truly was a sight to behold…

With his emerald green eyes, messy brown hair and lean physique-that was slightly more defined than most Moroi guys- he had girls falling over themselves to get in line for him.

But apparently, _I _was the only girl he was interested in.

His muscled arms were on show in the wife-beater he was wearing and his hair shone golden under the desert sun.

My heart sped up without permission at the sight.

"Aren't you bothered at all by the sun?" I asked, trying to redirect my mind to think of anything other than what his chest and stomach looked like under the offending item of clothing.

_God, get your mind out of the gutter, Rose!_

"Nope. My dream, my rules, remember?" he replied as he stopped only a foot away from me.

I looked down at the sand I was absentmindedly playing with, when I was abruptly furious.

"What the hell am I wearing, Adrian?!"

"Well, a bikini of course. We are in an oasis and I was hoping you would take a swim with me."

"It didn't have to be this skimpy! Or this… _white_!" I answered, glaring at the flimsy strings holding it together.

"Well, let's just say that it's not just your eyes I miss seeing everyday," he replied as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'm going to kill you!" I yelled as I leaped at him, knocking him to the ground.

"If you wanted me on my back, Little Dhampir, all you had to do was ask," he said with a wink and I suddenly found myself lying underneath him.

I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge.

"My rules, remember? You aren't stronger than me here."

I watched as his green eyes changed from playful to serious, and as they bore into mine, I felt my breathing accelerate on its own accord.

"Come home," he breathed, as his fingers ghosted along my cheekbone.

"You know I can't do that."

"Is this vigilante mission really more important than your friends and the people you love? More important than the people who love you?"

His voice dropped so low on the last sentence that I was unsure I heard him correctly.

How could I tell him the real reason I was in Russia _was_ for the one I loved?

To fulfill a final promise?

I couldn't…

I turned my head to escape his penetrating gaze.

I felt his finger move to my chin as he turned my head gently to regain eye contact.

"I understand. This is something that you have to do alone…"

I had never heard Adrian this serious or sincere…

I nodded dumbly as I continued to stare at his handsome face.

"I'll wait for you, my beautiful Rose, as long as it takes," he whispered as he continued to ghost a trail along my cheek.

It was the first time I could recall him using my actual name, and hearing it fall from his lips caused an unfamiliar tug in my chest.

He was so close now, that I could feel his breath against my face.

His gaze moved momentarily to my lips and my mind screamed at me.

_You can't do this!_

"Oh, come on, Adrian. I really don't want to come home to a pile of hate mail from all of the girls in your fan club," I snorted, desperately trying to change the subject and lighten the mood.

"I've told you before and I meant it. I only want you, Rose…"

Before I could even blink, I felt his lips on mine.

I knew I should have tried to push him away, but as his lips began to move, I felt my eyes close of their own accord and my lips moved without my permission.

I felt his tongue flick my upper lip and I immediately granted him access.

I moved my hands to his hair and heard him moan softly as I tugged it gently.

His hand moved to my hip and even though the kiss became more heated, he handled me so gently, as though I were a porcelain doll rather than a hardened guardian in training...

It was a very sweet and romantic gesture, causing a foreign feeling inside of me.

I suddenly realised that I was harbouring feelings for Adrian; strong feelings.

He moved away from my lips and began trailing open-mouthed kisses down my neck and across my collarbone, where he sucked gently.

I was panting. I felt as if my body were a livewire, and every touch from him was setting me alight.

I felt his arousal against my stomach and wrapped my legs around his waist in response.

I couldn't suppress the moan that escaped as his length ground against my center and a pool of wetness built in my bikini bottoms.

He started to trail back up, but he stopped at the base of my neck and stilled.

I could feel my racing pulse and knew that he could smell the blood pulsing through my veins; he was fighting an internal battle.

I knew that this was a dream, but would it still be real?

I knew the thrill of a Moroi bite and, although it was heavily frowned upon, _especially_ in this situation, in that moment it felt right.

"Do it," I said softly as I turned my head to the side, exposing more of my neck to him.

"No," he replied in a strained voice.

"Adrian, it's just a dream. Besides, I want you to."

After what felt like an eternity, I felt his lips on my neck, as he placed a very tender kiss.

"You mean so much more to me than that, Rose," he said as he turned my head back to look at him.

I didn't know whether to be insulted by his rejection or flattered by his words, but before I could decide, he placed another tender, lingering kiss on my lips - effectively silencing any thoughts _or_ words, before pulling back and smiling at me.

"Come home soon, my beautiful Rose. I'll be waiting."

I woke up with a start and attempted to gather my bearings.

Realising I was still in the motel, I reached over and turned the lamp on.

I knew that I would have to leave for the Nightingale soon, my nightly stake-out place, but my mind and body were still reeling from the dream.

I ran my fingers through my hair in an attempt to calm myself.

I couldn't afford for any distractions right now, and my growing feelings for Adrian were definitely one…

I decided that I would just have to push them aside and deal with them later.

After I had hunted down and fulfilled my promise to Dimitri.

_Dimitri…_

With that sobering thought, I pulled myself out of bed and began to prepare for the night ahead.

I wasn't sure what the night would bring, but one thing I was certain of; Adrian was one hell of a kisser!

* * *

**So, liking the Vampire Academy O/S? No likey?**

**I have to admit, I know it's a shock, but if you can't tell I am totally Team Adrian!**

**Any other Team Adrian fans out there? Or Team Dimitri? I would love to hear from you!**

**Please leave me some review love and let me know what you thought? I need me some loving right now : (**

**Much love and thanks for reading! Xox**


End file.
